The Maiden of Midgard
by Violet of the Moon
Summary: Winter is coming, and a young woman named Sigyn finds a lost, pregnant mare on the outskirts of her village. Unable to abandon the little horse to the elements, she takes it in, not realizing that she has turned the wheel of her own fate forever. A story about one of the most revered mythological couples of our day, and an attempt to answer what the Eddas did not.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was sinking below the horizon when the giant ceased his work. He laid aside his tools and left the stone quarry. As we walked, he passed his construction site, where the walls of Asgard were quickly rising. The sight of the near-complete battlements coaxed a smile onto the giant's face. He would finish building the walls before the year was out and would receive the sun, the moon, and the goddess Freyja as payment, just as the gods had promised.

The giant-builder strode along the fortifications and turned his head to assure that his draft horse, Svadilfari, was following close behind him. When he did not see the great black stallion, the giant slowed his pace. He turned on his heels and ran back the way he came, picking his way through the scattered stones. The sight that awaited him beyond the southwest rampart's corner stopped him in his tracks.

Svadilfari was there, standing adjacent to the wall, his ears pricked as he stared into the forest beyond the Aesir's home. The giant followed his horse's gaze and spied a pretty little mare at the edge of the wood. She dared not approach the stallion, but she pawed the ground and coquettishly tossed her small grey head.

The giant-builder stared, horrified. Svadilfari was poised to bolt, and without the horse's strength, the boulders needed to build the walls could not be moved. The walls would not be finished on time, and the giant saw his promised payments lost to him.

There was something strange about the little horse. His craftsman's eye noticed a familiar gleam in the mare's dark eyes. It was an almost human look of daring and mischief. The giant stared until he understood what was happening and let out an enraged cry.

"_Loki!_"

It was too late. The mare, who was the god Loki in disguise, spun around and galloped into the forest. Svadilfari took off after her before his master could move.

* * *

Winter was on its way. The days were growing grey and chilly, the fjord grass was turning gold, and the crops were already being harvested. Sigyn knew she should have been helping with the chores, but she had been yearning for a leisurely walk all day. Before she set out, Mamma had given her a stern warning.

"Be careful outdoors. Do not put yourself in any compromising positions."

As she scaled the grassy hill known to locals as Dolluson's Rock, Sigyn contemplated her mother's advice. Although she meant to go no further than the peak today, she knew Mamma's words were not empty.

Like the seasons, Sigyn had begun a cycle of change some years ago. She grew taller, rounded at the hips and breasts, and bled once every moon cycle for the past five years. She was no longer a child, but a woman, who was now of marriageable age. It was imperative that, if she desired a bright future, she kept herself pure.

The young woman stopped to catch her breath and looked down at her farm below. Her family's long house stood protectively in front of the simple wooden barn and small pasture. Below the plateau upon which the village was built, the dark grey sea churned with salted water and mist. The view from Dolluson's Rock was a comforting sight, something Sigyn was not yet prepared to leave for a marriage.

A harsh wind blew from the north and ran its icy fingers through Sigyn's blonde tresses. She shuddered, pulled her cloak tighter around her, and continued her climb. She would reach the top and go back home before the sun disappeared and deny the Earth warmth for another night.

Sigyn pulled herself up the hill, leaning over to grab roots for leverage. When she reached the top of Dolluson's Rock, she was surprised to see that she was not the only one there. Standing before her, nibbling at the wilted grass, was a small grey horse. When she heard the dry leaves crunch under Sigyn's feet, she raised her head and stared at the girl. The mare's ears flew forward and her nostrils flared.

Sigyn's gaze locked with the animal's. She had never seen a lone horse all the way up here before. With winter on its way, the villagers had herded all their livestock from the high grounds and back into their barns. Even the wild herds of ponies had left to seek warmer terrain. Was this mare lost?

The girl looked around. There was not another person in sight. Perhaps the horse was a straggler who had lost her band. Slowly, the young woman reached down, plucked a handful of grass, and held it out to the animal. The mare stretched out her neck, her large, dark eyes fixated on Sigyn.

"It's all right," the girl crooned. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The horse stepped forward and lipped the blades of grass out of her hand, the soft pair of lips tickling her palm. Sigyn giggled and slowly pet the mare's soft muzzle with her free hand. The animal did not bite her, but pushed her nose into the warm palm. Sigyn decided she must have been a domesticated horse.

Softly, Sigyn ran her hands across the horse's face and neck. No brands or indications of ownership. She ran her palms down the mare's shoulders and back, poised to pull away if the horse spooked or attempted to bite her.

When the girl touched the mare's belly, she snatched her hands away in surprise. She expected the mare to jump at her sudden movement, but the animal did no such thing. Instead, she simply turned her head and watched the human with an almost patient look in her eyes. Sigyn glanced at the strange horse, and then back at her bloated stomach. Hesitantly, she laid her hands back upon the mare and felt the warm pulse of new life beneath her grey coat.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Sigyn asked. "The cold is dangerous for you and your baby..."

The horse nickered softly and shook her body, sending dust flying up from her coat. Overhead, the sky darkened from a light grey to a sooty shade, and thunder rolled in the distance. The wind tugged at Sigyn's skirts, urging her to return home. She was loath to leave a pregnant mare out in a storm, though. Hastily, she grabbed a handful of mane and clicked her tongue. The horse hardly needed any encouragement, and she followed Sigyn's lead obediently. They moved as one, hurrying down the hill and towards the safe, warm barn.


	2. Chapter 2

The barn was dark but warm, and the sweet smell of hay hit Loki's nostrils before his eyes could adjust to the dim light. The place was silent except for the occasional bleating of goats and the crunch of cud between a cow's teeth. The blonde girl led him down an earthen alley and into a cozy box stall, where a fresh bed of wood shavings had been laid down. The young woman shut him in, left for a moment, and reappeared with two armfuls of hay. When she threw the bushels over the door, the disguised god dipped his head and tore into the food.

He had been wandering from world to world for the better part of nine months, unable to transform back into his god form on account of Svadilfari's foal growing inside of him. He had told himself the accidental pregnancy was worth it. With Svadilfari gone, the giant-builder did not finish Asgard's walls in time, and Freyja, the moon, and the sun were kept safely out of his hands.

But, Loki's three weeks in Midgard had not been easy. Without proper care, he had grown cold, hungry, and concerned about the baby. Thankfully, this young woman had run across him.

"What a pretty girl you are," she crooned.

Loki glanced up at her from his hay. Truthfully, he thought, _she_ was the pretty girl. With large blue eyes, a button nose, bow-shaped lips, and an oval face, Loki decided she was more attractive than most humans he had seen during his time on Earth.

"I wish I knew your name," the young woman continued, "but until we find your master, I will call you Asa."

Loki snorted. "Asa" was the human word for "god." It was a shame he could not speak her language, or he would have revealed the irony in his new name. She may have found it funny.

The blonde continued to watch him when the creaking of door hinges sounded at the other end of the barn. A weak shadow fell across the alley. Loki jerked his head up and turned towards the door, his mouth full of hay. The foal within him shifted, as if it too was startled.

"Sigyn? What are you doing in here?"

A look of panic skittered across the girl's face as the shadow moved down the alley towards her.

"I- ah- I have something to show you, Mamma," she stammered.

Sigyn's mother was blonde and blue-eyed, like her daughter, but she was shorter, rounder, and greyer. When she saw the grey mare in the extra box stall, her mouth fell open.

"What is this?" She turned to her daughter. "Sigyn, explain yourself!"

Sigyn's words came out in a nervous rush. "Mamma, I'm sorry, but I found her, and she was all alone, and it was starting to thunder, so I-"

Mamma said, "_Where_ did you find this?"

"At the top of Dolluson's Rock."

The older woman blinked. "What person leaves their animals up there this late in the season?"

Sigyn shook her head. "Maybe she's lost or ran away."

She stretched her hand out over the door. Loki stepped forward and let her pet his soft, dark nose. Her hand was small and warm, and he closed his eyes as she talked.

"I did not find brands on her, though... Mamma, she is pregnant; I could not leave her."

"She does look rather fat," the mother conceded.

A pair of knuckled dug into Loki's shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Mamma pushing him away from the door, clicking her tongue. Perfectly affronted, Loki sneezed in her face. The woman let fly a mild curse and drew away from the door. She wiped the mucus from her cheek, and Loki would have laughed if he could.

"Whoever's she is, she probably gives them a lot of grief," Mamma grumbled.

Sigyn, who had been hiding a grin behind her hand, stepped forward . "Here, let me try. I had some luck with her earlier."

Loki thought about sneezing on Sigyn too, but pranks were rarely funny twice. Besides, she did not manhandle him like the older woman did; she gently pressed her palm against his shoulder and applied a small amount of pressure. Loki rewarded her by stepping back and allowing her into the stall.

Mamma entered after her and promptly felt his engorged belly. Sigyn held Loki's head, one hand on his cheek and the other clamped over his muzzle. He stared at the young woman and tried to ignore the rough, invasive hands that were touching him and his foal.

"She is quite a way along," came Mamma's voice from behind him. "I reckon she'll be due in about two cycles of the moon."

Sigyn did not seem to be listening. She was stroking the horse's cheek and smiling dotingly in a way that made Loki want to look away. "Her name is Asa."

"No, it is not." Mamma gave Loki a gently pat and approached Sigyn. "She is not our horse, child."

"I know," the girl sighed. "But, can we not keep her until we find her owner?"

Loki nodded his head and made Sigyn laugh. There was nothing funny about the situation, though. If the mother decided to turn him lose, he did not know what he would do for shelter or food, given that Midgardian winter was on its way.

Surprisingly, Mamma relented. "I would never abandon a lost animal, let alone one that is due so soon. But, you must find her proper home tomorrow, Sigyn. We have a limited supply of hay, and we cannot afford to keep her for more than a week."

"Oh, yes," Sigyn said as she scratched Loki's ears. "We shall find her master tomorrow."

Loki was enjoying the scratching, but it all came to an end too soon when Mamma began to herd Sigyn out of the stall.

"Come now, girl. The mare will be fine- I need your help indoors with the little ones."

They headed towards the door, but before she disappeared, Sigyn threw one last glance over her shoulder at Loki. Her blue almond-shaped eyes danced with undisguised concern, and the god could not help but feel flattered. It had been many seasons since anyone doted upon him or treated him with the respect worthy of a god. In the appearance of a stray horse, he had been stared at, ignored, and chased out of pastures by angry farmers. This girl was the first human to give him a warm place to stay and food to eat since his arrival in this realm. That she was a rather fair maiden made the hospitality even more enjoyable.

The baby in Loki's womb twitched suddenly, and his stomach rumbled. The hay in the corner of the stall caught his eye once again, and he buried his head into the food, thinking only of himself and his unborn foal.


	3. Chapter 3

Sigyn woke up to a muted popping sound. She rolled over in her bed and slowly opened her eyes, heat upon her face. A small fire burned in the central pit of the longhouse. Mamma bustled about the place as quietly as she could, handling a pot for the morning meal, careful not to wake the little ones.

Sigyn sat up, swung her legs over the side of the bed, and got to her feet. She approached the wooden chests that lay opposite her bed across the aisle, and began to rummage for her clothes.

"Good morning, daughter," Mamma said softly. "Breakfast will be along shortly."

"Do not feel rushed to feed me," Sigyn said, covering her mouth to yawn. "I must see to Asa first."

She pulled the slip she had gone to bed in off her body and tossed it into an empty box. As she slipped into a fresh shift, Mamma clicked her tongue.

"Don't get too attached to that horse, Sigyn," she warned. "Once you have eaten, I expect you to go find her master."

The young woman stepped into a simple blue dress and fastened an apron around her waist and over her shoulders. She busied herself with precisely pinning down the straps with copper brooches, but her mother's words hung in the air above her head. She could not understand why she was so excited to see the little grey mare again. Perhaps it was the novelty of having a new animal in the barn. Perhaps it was because it had been her who had saved the animal from the thunderstorm last night.

Announcing she would return soon, Sigyn hurried out of the longhouse and headed to the barn.

As soon as she opened the door and stepped into the small wooden structure, a delicate grey head appeared over the furthest stall door. Sigyn laughed and strode down the alley.

"Good morning, Asa. Are you hungry?"

The horse snorted and pawed the ground. Sigyn peeked over the stall door to see that there was no more hay, and the wood shavings upon which the food had been thrown yesterday were gone. She raised her eyebrows and looked at Asa. The mare stared at her, unblinking, as if to ask, "Are you not going to bring me more?"

The young woman strode to the back of the barn, where the hay had been stocked for the winter, and grabbed as much as she could carry before returning to Asa's stall and throwing it in. Without a moment to lose, Asa dove for the food, tearing into the extra bales, unaware of the pieces that got stuck in her mane.

Sigyn leaned against the door and watched the mare eat when a worrisome realization hit her: She had just wasted an extra portion on the visitor. What would Mamma say if knew Sigyn was doling out more hay than necessary to Asa? Would she believe Sigyn if she was told that the mare grew so hungry last night that she ate the shavings? The girl did not wish to dwell on it.

The horse stopped munching and raised her head slightly. She looked at Sigyn again with the same expectant look in her eyes. The girl stared back, unnerved. This mare was uncannily expressive, more so than any horse Sigyn had ever worked with. What was she trying to say?

Asa snorted, tossed her head, as if irritated, and returned to her breakfast. She did not deign to raise her head or look up at Sigyn again. After a moment of this, she left the barn and trotted back to the house, wondering why she felt the heat of rejection sting her cheeks.

Sigyn ate her morning meal and returned to stable immediately after her last spoonful of porridge. Once inside, she grabbed a halter and lead rope from the box by the door and approached Asa's stall.

The mare's head was raised, as if she had been anticipating Sigyn's return. The girl let herself into the stall and found Asa eyeing the halter with trepidation. When Sigyn took a step forward, the horse recoiled. When she raised the halter, Asa tossed her head and let out a distressed whinny. Startled, Sigyn backed away, the last of the mare's breakfast crunching under her heel.

"E-Easy, now," she stammered.

The animal snorted and pawed the ground. Sigyn did not know what had caused Asa so much stress, but she worried that the strain would affect the unborn foal. She draped the halter and lead over the door and flashed her empty palms at the mare. Asa immediately stopped pawing and stood still, waiting for the next move.

Except for the shuffling of the goats in the next stall over, there was complete silence in the barn. Hardly daring to breathe, Sigyn slowly approached the horse and raised her hands. She placed one on Asa's ears and the other on her nose. Remembering how calm Asa grew yesterday when she scratched her, Sigyn lightly dragged her fingers over the little ears and gently squeezed the horse's nose with the other.

"I did not intend to frighten you, Asa," she whispered. "But I must put you in a halter if we are to find your master. Won't you do this for me?"

In a matter of seconds, Asa exhaled softly and lowered her head. Slowly, Sigyn let go of the horse, picked up the halter, and slipped it over the horse's head. Asa complied by staying still and patiently letting her adjust the buckle under her chin.

As Sigyn tied her lead rope to the halter, she watched the mare. There was something strange about this horse. Did the foal within her govern her disposition? If it did, Sigyn realized, it still did not explain why Asa seemed to understand nearly everything she said.

The cow lowed suddenly at the other end of the barn. Sigyn broke her eye contact with Asa and opened the door. She led the compliant horse out of the stall and down the alley. Her pace was brisk, but her heart was heavy. Despite the mare's strangeness, Sigyn did not want to see her go.

* * *

The day was crisp and grey. Barely a minute after he stepped out of the barn, Loki's hooves became drenched with dew. The ground was softened by last night's rain, and he walked slowly, breathing deeply the salt-laden air that dashed from the sea and into the little village.

Sigyn was patient with him, moving with him as slowly as he needed. She held him at arm's length, the lead rope hanging loosely from her fist. The rope swung from side to side, keeping time with the easy sway of her hips. Unable to help himself, Loki watched the undulation of her woolen skirts as they walked.

It had been a strange morning. He woke up early and forgot where he was until he remembered the events from the day before. Then, the pretty blonde girl came to feed him and, given the chance, would probably have hovered over him for the duration of his meal. If he could speak, he would have told her to leave him alone- He hated it when people watched him eat.

The worst part of the morning was when she returned with the halter and lead. Loki had been expecting her to go out and find his nonexistent master by herself, but quickly learned that she intended to bring him with her. He imagined an unscrupulous neighbor pretending to recognize him and taking him. Loki had no desire to leave Sigyn's farm yet, knowing there he had a warm place to stay, food in his stall, and an attentive maiden waiting on him.

In the end, he complied with her because he did not want his self-induced stress to affect his baby, and Sigyn was determined to get him out of the barn anyway. He convinced himself that no farmer would take him in, and if they tried, he would devise a way of ensuring they did not succeed.

Sigyn led the way past her house and down into the rocky, well-trodden road below. Here, Loki picked up his pace as much as the foal would allow and took in his surroundings: The expansive plateau along the coastline was scattered with longhouses and their tiny farms, resting snugly against the mountain from whence he descended last night. Great, jagged cliffs flanked the inlet, presiding over the long, narrow stretch of sea that lapped at the distant shore. Sigyn's home was a quiet, serene place, but it was so unlike his home in Asgard that he felt a flicker of homesickness.

As they walked, Loki heard a rhythmic hum, which distracted him from the scenery. What he initially thought was an insect was actually Sigyn singing quietly to herself, her lips pressed together as if to deter the words from escaping. She was tranquil, but Loki could see she was unsettled by the curve of her mouth and the dimple between her eyebrows. Loki lipped at a stray wisp of her hair. She exclaimed wordlessly and glanced at him over her shoulder, a good-natured grin pulling at the corners of her mouth. The disguised god took satisfaction in her reaction. At least she was not scowling anymore.

A shout from the nearest property caught Sigyn's attention. She looked up the street, and her grin broke into a wide smile. She waved her hand. "Good morning, Tassi!"

Loki followed her gaze and saw a stocky, barrel-chested youth hurry down the road to meet them. His trousers slapped at his ankles, and his flaxen bangs flew back from his wide forehead. Sigyn halted Loki and allowed the young man to approach them.

"How are you?" Tassi asked before nodding towards Sigyn's companion. "What's that you got there?"

The blonde patted Loki's long, fuzzy neck. "I found her on Dolluson's Rock last night. I think she's lost, and I'm out to find her master today- She's not yours, is she?"

Loki looked at the young man. Tassi, whose round cheeks glowed a vibrant red, barely glanced at him before shaking his head. "No. I've never seen her around here before."

"Ah," Sigyn sighed. "I'll have to keep looking, then."

"If you want," Tassi began hurriedly, "I can help you."

The boy's sharp green eyes danced as he twisted the hem of his simple red tunic. Loki would have laughed at his nervousness, but Sigyn appeared not to notice.

"Some company would be nice," she said, pulling on the lead. Tassi fell into step with her, and Loki could almost see a second rope around the youth's neck. The god glanced at Sigyn's free hand, half expecting to see her delicate fingers wrapped around the other end of another lead.

They talked about menial things: Farm work, the harvest, the upcoming Thing. Loki grew bored of their conversation, as he cared very little for Midgardian politics. As they discussed what problem Gothi So-and-So had with the chieftain in the next village over, Loki occupied himself by memorizing which farms the meandering road led them to. Every time they passed a house, Tassi ran to the door and asked the inhabitants if they were Loki's long-lost owners. Every time the answer was no, a small but anxious smile spread over Sigyn's face.

"You're awfully quiet today," Tassi noted after their sixth denial. "Is everything all right?"

Sigyn nodded absently. "Yes, I am fine. It's just..." She snapped her head up and looked at him. "Tassi, do you believe that animals can talk?"


	4. Chapter 4

Loki's ears flew forward when he heard Sigyn's words. He stretched his neck out and put his head closer to his companions, his curiosity piqued. He saw Tassi shoot Sigyn a wide-eyed look before contemplating the question in silence for a moment.

"Can they talk?" he repeated. "If they can, certainly not in our tongue."

"Oh, don't give me that," Sigyn said with mock irritation, offering him a good-natured smile. "I know they cannot form human words. But, doesn't it ever strike you as odd when your dog sits when you tell him to? Or, when your cats eyes grow wide with guilt when you chastise her for eating your fish dinner? Surely they can at least understand our speech."

"I'd say they understand our commands," Tassi conceded. "But why do you ask?" He glanced at Loki. "Does it have something to do with this mare?"

The disguised god tried his best to keep the amusement out of his eyes. In his mind, he congratulated himself on making such an impression on Sigyn. Hopefully, now that his behavior intrigued her, she would be more inclined to keep him when she discovered no man in this village was his master.

Sigyn glanced at him as well and sighed. "Yes, I suppose it does. Asa's special- She's unlike any horse I've met before."

Tassi laughed. "She is not your horse, yet you've named her anyway. Something tells me you would rather take her home than continue this search."

Sigyn said nothing and merely tightened her hand on Loki's lead.

An hour later, every farm had been visited, and every resident had denied that Loki was theirs. When they started to head back home, Loki let his baited breath out through his nostrils loudly. Now that the burden of a fruitless search was lifted, he was anxious to return to Sigyn's barn- The baby had grown weary of the expedition and sapped nearly all of its mother's strength. With a heavy belly and a slow gait, Loki trudged back the way they came, anxious to return to his stall and rest.

Sigyn and Tassi accommodated Loki, walking slowly ahead of him, but he doubted their consideration was intentional. His little blonde savior looked even more distraught than she did this morning, and Loki was not the first to notice.

"What's the matter, _sötnos_?" Tassi asked teasingly, but Loki picked up a slight quaver in his voice. "I thought you'd be happy that no one claimed your precious Asa."

To Loki's surprise, the young man's words painted Sigyn's cheeks a dull pink. In the short time the god had known his hostess, he had never seen her blush.

"Well, if you knew anything, _raring_," she started, the last word dripping with too much sarcasm, "you would know horses need hay. And, hay is a limited resource at this time of year. And, knowing you're returning to a farmstead with limited resources and a strict mamma, pregnant mare in tow, you are naturally inclined to be concerned."

Perhaps pregnancy fostered oversensitivity, but Loki suddenly felt the heat of insult blaze in his belly. Did she honestly drag him out of the barn, parade him around town, subject him to a conversation of nicknames and teasing that did not even include him, only to grow cowed and afraid of her own mother? He knew mortals could be fickle, but he expected at least a little celebration of her supposed ownership of him. He immediately stopped walking and planted his hooves firmly into the ground. The lead jerked, and Sigyn and Tassi spun around to look at him. He did his best to glare back.

_I don't appreciate the sadness at my expense, _he told them silently. _Did you not want to keep me at all?_

"What's wrong with her?" Tassi asked aloud.

Sigyn sighed and gathered the slackened lead in her hand. "Poor Asa. She is probably tired." She pet Loki's face, and despite himself, his anger began to ebb away under her hand.

"Come along, then," Tassi said to Loki. "You're almost home."

He grabbed Loki's halter and gave him a small but hard tug. The god jerked his head and wrenched his halter from Tassi's grasp, and Sigyn covered his nose and shushed him gently.

"It appears she would rather stay out in the cold," Tassi muttered, rubbing his hand as if Loki had bit him.

Sigyn shook her head. "She's simply tired of walking. The foal must be slowing her down." She glanced up the road and added, "Perhaps I should continue on my own. Your farm is just around the bend."

Tassi fumbled with the hem of his tunic. "I could walk you home if you'd like. I haven't much to do this morning."

"I would like that," Sigyn murmured. She dropped her gaze on the ground and scuffed the toe of boot against the rocks in the road. "But, I don't know how my mother would react if she saw me with a boy- She's very protective, you see..."

Loki watched Tassi's face fall faster than hail in a mid-June storm. The boy blinked once and attempted to hide his disappointment behind a smile.

"I understand."

A heavy silence descended upon the three of them. Tassi absently twisted his tunic, and Sigyn kept her eyes on the ground. Loki considered doing something to break the awkwardness- whinny, paw the ground, fart- but, something held him back. He wanted to see who would speak first.

"Well, Asa and I should be on our way now."

"Ah, yes, of course," Tassi stammered. He turned on his heel, began to walk away, turned back, half-waved to Sigyn, and flashed her a grin that made Loki want to cringe. "Until next time!"

Sigyn giggled- an erratic, girly sound- and waved back. "Until next time."

When Tassi disappeared around the bend, the young woman heaved a heavy sighed and turned back to Loki. All jollity had fled from her face, leaving her looking as concerned as she was before Tassi's feeble attempts at flirtation.

"If you can understand me, Asa..." she began to say before trailing off. Letting the silence hang in the air between them, she leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes. Loki stood rooted to the spot, hardly daring to move. Sigyn's skin was smooth, and he could feel her warm breath wash over his muzzle as she sighed again.

"If you can understand me," she whispered, "know that I'm going to do everything I can to placate Mamma. She will be upset that I didn't find your master, but I will not see you abandoned. I promise."

To Loki's surprise, she punctuated her promise with a kiss on his nose. It was fleeting, but her lips were warm and soft, not at all unpleasant. When she drew away, she turned to continue their journey down the road, paying no mind to what she just did. Loki followed her silently, amazed that despite the bitter cold winds that were blowing in from the sea, his entire face was burning.

* * *

Gunnar was standing in the doorjamb, watching Sigyn lead the wayward mare back up to the farmstead. As soon as she saw her little brother, Sigyn raised her hand in greeting. The child turned on his heel and tottered back into the house. Knowing he was probably fetching Mamma, Sigyn's insides twisted into painful knots.

There was no avoiding the uncomfortable conversation now, and she decided to get it over with as quickly as possible. After putting Asa in her stall, she took a deep breath and hurried back to the house.

As expected, Mamma was waiting for her near the door, her face so taut that every wrinkle and line stood out harshly like the strokes of fresh charcoal upon stone. Sigyn glanced up at the ceiling and saw that her siblings had been confined to the upper recesses of the loft; the task of keeping the little ones occupied falling on Liv, the second eldest child and Sigyn's younger sister.

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself?" Mamma hissed under her breath, seizing Sigyn's attention once again.

The knots in her stomach tightened. "It is not my fault that no one claimed Asa-"

"Stop calling her that. I told you not to get attached."

A hush fell over the loft. Liv said, "Gunnar, Narvi, Kitta, come play a game with me."

Sigyn swallowed again and tried to keep the impudence out of her voice. "Mamma, I visited every single home in the fjord, and nobody took the mare back."

The older woman threw her hands up in the air. "Now what are we going to do?" she demanded. "We cannot possibly keep that mare and her baby through the winter; we don't have enough food."

"The goats don't eat nearly as much as we prepare for," Sigyn ventured timidly. "Last winter, we at least twenty bushels left over-"

"Do not start with that," Mamma snapped, narrowing her eyes. "I've seen how much food you've given that horse in one day- You're feeding her and her foal, Sigyn. We have a herd of goats, a cow, and now _two_ horses to think about- With a plot as small as ours, our yield is often small, and it is not possible to feed all of them."

"But, if we could perhaps sell her to-"

"What family is going to want to spend their time, resources, and money on a new horse at this time of year?" Mamma sighed and shook her head. "We cannot keep her, daughter."

The visceral knots unraveled, and Sigyn's stomach dropped. She opened her mouth to protest, but did not know what to say. The image of a scrawny, sickly Asa giving birth all alone in a snowstorm flashed in her mind, and her eyes began to sting. Mamma was quick to notice.

"Don't cry, child." She grabbed her daughter's hand. Before Sigyn knew what was happening, the cold wind lashed at her face and the dull sunlight nearly blinded her. Mamma was leading her outside and around the back of the house. "I will show you how we're to divide the fodder, and you'll understand."

The barn was blurry in her vision. Sigyn heard herself mumbling, "But, the f-foal-"

"Hush," Mamma said not unkindly. She stopped at the door and swiped a tear from Sigyn's cheek. "Horses have been giving birth in nature since time immemorial, Sigyn. If we return her to the wild, she will survive, and so will her foal."

Mamma's words stirred up a panic within her. After finding and bringing her into her home, Sigyn could not bear the thought of abandoning Asa. Some spirit gave voice to her mother's logic in her head: Short of butchering the mare, there was no other option than to return her to the wild.

_But_, Sigyn thought to no one in particular, _I promised her I wouldn't let this happen._

Her mother opened the door and strode into the barn. Sigyn stumbled after her, choking on a pathetic sob. Somewhere in the dim light, she thought she saw Asa poke her head out from over her stall door.

"Now, child, that's enough," Mamma said firmly. "Your father and I taught you to be more level-headed than this." She moved to the back of the barn, where the hay was stored for the winter. "Look. After only a day of having her, we have lost..."

Mamma trailed off, giving Sigyn a moment to collect herself and wipe her tears. She rubbed her eyes, and when her vision adjusted to the darkness, she saw her mother standing rooted to the ground, gaping at the hay stack. Sigyn followed her gaze and gasped.

The hay stack was twice as big as it had been this morning. There was no mistaking the extra bales, piled one atop the other, almost reaching to the ceiling. Stray stalks littered the floor, forming a carpet of fodder before the enormous stock pile.

Sigyn and her mother stared in silence for a moment before the latter murmured, "By the gods..."

The young woman leaned over and touched the new hay. The stalks were hard, smooth, and completely real. Unable to help herself, she let out a peal of laughter.

"Some harvest spirit is watching over us!" She glanced over her shoulder to see Asa watching them intently.

"No, no, this is more than the work of a spirit," Mamma said reverently. "Before the harvest began, I made a sacrifice to Sif and asked for a good harvest. I thought She was displeased with us and ignored my request, but it appears She was simply waiting for the right time..."

Sigyn straightened and turned to her mother. "What now? With all this hay..."

Mamma suddenly laughed and waved her words away. "Never mind my previous idea, daughter. We can keep your mare for the winter. I can't promise that she will stay here for the rest of the year, but-"

Sigyn threw her arms around her mother and gave her a tight hug. Joy bubbled in the pit of her stomach, and in her heart, she thanked Sif for the sudden bounty, and vowed to make a sacrifice to Her as soon as she could.

" Now, make sure that horse is properly fed," Mamma reminded her, pulling away. "And no more taking her out for walks. She is very big now and should not travel much until the foal is born."

"Yes, Mamma, thank you," Sigyn said as she watched the older woman leave the barn.

When they were alone, Sigyn jumped up and down and clapped her hands like an over-excited child. She smiled broadly and thanked Sif again as she gathered up some hay and threw it into Asa stall.

To her surprise, though, the mare did not dive greedily for the food. Instead, she gazed at Sigyn with her large dark eyes, holding the girl captive where she stood. Sigyn leaned on the door and reached to scratch Asa's ears.

" It's all right, girl," she crooned. "You have a home here, now. I'll take good care of you."

As if to say thank you, Asa turned her head and lipped at Sigyn's palm.

* * *

**A/N: Just a side note, the words "sötnos" and "raring" are the Swedish equivalents of "honey" or "sweetie". I don't speak Swedish or any other Scandinavian language, so if I'm mistaken, please tell me! In any case, thanks for reading, and I'd like to say a big thank you to my followers- You guys keep me motivated and inspired :) **_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Loki was delighted that Sigyn and her mother did not question the sudden augmentation of their fodder stock. Although it was not Sif who had granted them the extra hay, Loki took no offence in his deed going unrecognized. He was simply happy that he secured himself a home for his baby to be born in.

The day after Mamma approved of his presence in their barn, Loki watched with amusement as Sigyn tried to lead the stubborn old cow out of her usual box stall and into the one next to Loki. She did this, the god knew, with the intention of providing him company, but to what avail? Loki may have looked like a horse, but his divine intellect remained with him- He preferred the company of those who knew how to converse.

Still, the show Sigyn put on was delightfully entertaining. She had managed to lead the cow as far as the stall door before the old animal decided to stay put. The young woman pulled on the cow's lead, pushed her from behind, slapped her hindquarters, uttered a mild curse, attempted to wave the cow in, and then cursed again. When she noticed Loki was watching her, she shot him an exasperated look. Wisps of blonde hair fell from her braid and into her pink face, and Loki felt a sudden twinge within his loins. It had been a long time since he saw a woman so impassioned after physical exertion.

Sigyn finally strode to the end of the barn, grabbed a handful of hay, and lured the cow into stall. When the cow was finally in, the girl slammed the door shut and leaned on it.

"You both better get along, now," she said haltingly, attempting to catch her breath.

Once she had calmed her breathing, she let herself into Loki's stall and began to feel his engorged belly. Loki stood still and let her examine him, watching her in his peripheral vision. Sigyn pushed and prodded his body as gently as she dared, staring intently at her work. Was she watching to see if the foal would move? Loki marvelled at her intense scrutiny, contradicted by the soft, repetitive motions of her hands as they glided over his body. She was attentive yet serious, and the disguised god suddenly felt the unfamiliar ache of vulnerability spread through him. He silently thanked her for being there and for taking care of him. Closing his eyes, Loki sighed deeply and let himself relax under her touch.

As he was entertaining the idea of a nap, the massage ended all too soon. Without a word, Sigyn withdrew from the stall and strode to the end of the barn. Loki stretched his head over the door and watched her, surprising himself when he discovered how perfectly rejected he felt. The foal within him stirred suddenly, and Loki inhaled sharply. Frustrated and pained, he began to kick the door with his front hoof.

"Asa, that's enough."

Sigyn reappeared, dragging a wooden wheelbarrow of wood shavings behind her. She let herself into the stall and dumped the extra bedding in the middle of the stall. Loki understood where she had gone, now: To get the extra shavings so that he could make a nest for his baby. He was grateful that she had done him this service, but it also frightened him. He would be due soon, and he had never given birth before. How would he fare? Would the foal be healthy? Would it hurt terribly? As she set the wheelbarrow back down, Loki approached her.

"What is it, girl?"

Loki did not bother trying to communicate his feelings through any sound. He pushed his forehead into her shoulder, hoping she would understand. Silently, he confessed his hopes and fears to her.

_I am frightened for myself and this foal. I cannot stop myself from imagining something going wrong. How do you women deal with birth? How did your mother bear you and your siblings over and over again? _

She smelled of sweat and cow, but beneath the smell of her hard work was some other scent, something more primal and deeply feminine. For a brief moment, Loki wondered how far along she was in her moon cycle. The thought inflicted a confused sense of camaraderie and longing within him, and he nuzzled the side of her breast, in spite of himself.

Sigyn giggled and pulled away, but Loki did not think any of this was funny. He looked into her blue, almond-shaped eyes and implored her to read the anxiety in his own gaze. Normally, he would be reluctant to admit to cowardice, but these circumstances under which he was living were not normal. Thus, he felt no embarrassment as he sought some words of sympathy and comfort from his hostess. She and Loki shared the same fate, as she too would take a mate and bear children one day. An impromptu image of Sigyn tangled in some bed sheets with a faceless lover flashed in Loki's mind, and for the second time that day, a base desire that he had not felt in a while shot through him.

But, the girl remained oblivious to his maelstrom of emotions, and simply offered him a warm smile. Patting his neck, she said, "Look, Asa, I've brought you some shavings for your baby. Perhaps it's a bit early to start making your nest, but you'll act at your own pace, won't you?"

Loki let out a feeble nicker and flared his nostrils. He did not feel like talking about babies and birthing anymore.

Sigyn frowned at him, but said nothing. She merely petted his nose and shushed him softly.

"Relax, Asa. I'll come back and check on you once the sun has reached its zenith. If I'm not there immediately, you can kick the stall door as hard as you want until I come, all right?"

The promise did calm Loki's nerves a little bit, but his confidence fled as soon as she left the stall. He watched her walk down the alleyway and out of the barn, wishing she would change her mind and return immediately. He did not want to be left alone with but a cow for company. He wanted to hear Sigyn talk, watch her work, smell the femininity that lay deep within her, feel the warmth of her full, round breast against his nose.

After two minutes of staring at the closed barn door, he told himself he was being ridiculous. Sigyn would be back, and until then, he was going to take care of himself, just as he had been doing for the past nine months.

_Sigyn... That's her name..._

Loki opened his mouth and tried to say it aloud. The sound that came out was hideous, the bastard child of a hiss and an agitated squeal. The cow next door lowed in concern, and a few goats shuffled uneasily in their stalls. He was making everyone uncomfortable.

Heaving a sigh, Loki closed his mouth and tried to forget his troubles. He dipped his head and lipped at some hay, only to discover that he had no appetite. Behind him, the new pile of shavings beckoned. Defeated, the god turned around and began to paw out a bed for his expected foal. It was all he could do to keep his worries and his loneliness at bay.

* * *

The house was relatively empty when Sigyn returned from the barn. Only Mamma was there to keep the fire company, sewing a pair of trousers as she kept an eye on the flames. When she heard her eldest daughter walk in, she raised her head and patted the free space on the bench next to her.

"Come help me with the sewing," she said. "Gunnar's managed to wear out three pairs of pants already."

Sigyn laughed and plopped herself down onto the bench. "It's because he's always on his knees. That boy may be five summers, but he prefers to crawl like a baby."

The two women sewed in silence for some time. Sigyn thought of nothing of as she worked, her deft fingers moving on their own accord. She sighed with contentment, and then Mamma spoke up.

"I heard you were out with Tassi Brandrson yesterday."

The trousers in Sigyn's hands almost fell to the floor. Her head snapped up, and her mouth opened to deny the allegation, but Mamma did not even look at her. She kept her eyes on her work, her face as calm as it had been when Sigyn first entered the room.

"Don't tell me otherwise, girl," she said. "You two visited the entire village, and you'd be naive to think no one thought anything of it."

"Are you not..." Sigyn bit her lip and hesitated. "Angry?"

Mamma chuckled and set aside her sewing. Before she could speak, Sigyn offered her an explanation.

"I was out walking with Asa, and Tassi came to greet us, and he offered to help me with the search. That's why we were alone together."

Mamma shook her head. "I don't approve of you traipsing around the village with a boy. There again, you know Tassi well enough, don't you?"

Her mother's gaze clashed with hers, her sharp eyes testing. Sigyn almost squirmed in her seat, but she maintained her composure. "Tassi and I grew up together. We used to all play with each other, him, me, and Liv. But, Mamma, you know all this."

"And so I do." Mamma nodded. "I suppose what I am asking, Sigyn, is how you feel about Tassi nowadays. He is not the chubby little boy you played nine man's warrior with as a child anymore. He is a man, as you are a woman."

Sigyn did not like the turn this conversation was taking. "Mamma-"

"Listen to me, daughter," her mother implored, grabbing her hands. "You have lived eighteen summers in this home, protected and loved, yet childless and dependant. And now, you have been seen about with a young man." Her gaze bored into Sigyn's. "Have you not given your future a thought?"

Unable to withstand her mother's scrutiny, Sigyn looked away. Her heart hammered against her chest, and memories flooded her mind like a spring deluge. She thought back to her childhood, spending endless summer days swinging a wooden sword at Tassi. She remembered when she hit him in the mouth by accident, and how he punched her in retaliation. Of course, they forgave one another the next day and carried on like nothing happened.

Years later, when he was thirteen and she was eleven, Tassi would leave on his first raid, but not before stealing a kiss from Sigyn the day he left. It was a spontaneous, awkward thing, but Sigyn had found it most enjoyable.

After that summer, they saw less and less of each other. Tassi, now a man, had responsibilities to his farm and family; she began to learn how to run a household and was kept under the watchful eye of her mother. The memory of the kiss eventually faded, but Sigyn never failed to notice how nervous and idiosyncratic Tassi became around her. The memory of their walk together yesterday hit her. Words like _sötnos_ and _raring_ whispered in her ears, and she felt herself blush. What did all of that mean?

Mamma broke her out of her thoughts by patting the back of her hands. "We can talk more about this later." She rose and made her way to the front door. Before leaving, she glanced over her shoulder and said, "Think about it, though, Sigyn. It's high time you were married, and iron must be struck while it is hot. Do you understand?"

Sigyn barely muttered, "Yes, Mamma" before she was left alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand that's Chapter Five. Thanks for reading, everyone! And, of course, thank you to my followers, both old and new, who are being both patient with and supportive of my writing- You guys keep me motivated :) **


End file.
